culturefandomcom-20200222-history
Simon Pegg
Simon John Pegg (né Beckingham; born 14 February 1970)1 is an English actor, comedian, screenwriter, and producer. He co-wrote an starred in the Three Flavours Cornetto trilogy of films: Shaun of the Dead (2004), Hot Fuzz (2007), and The World's End (2013). He co-wrote his homage to sci-fi, Paul (2011), with co-star, Nick Frost. He portrayed Benji Dunn in the Mission: Impossible film series and Montgomery Scott in Star Trek (2009) and Star Trek Into Darkness (2013), and both starred in and co-wrote Star Trek Beyond (2016). Much of his work has been in collaboration with Edgar Wright, Nick Frost, Jessica Hynes, Dylan Moran or J.J. Abrams. Contents 1 Early life 2 Career 3 Personal life 4 Filmography 4.1 Film 4.2 Television 4.3 Video games 5 Awards and nominations 6 References 7 External links Early life Pegg was born and raised in Brockworth, Gloucestershire,23 the son of Gillian Rosemary (née Smith), a former civil servant, and John Henry Beckingham, a jazz musician and keyboard salesman.4 His parents divorced when he was seven and he took the surname of his stepfather (Pegg), after his mother remarried.56 Pegg attended various schools, including Castle Hill Primary School,7 Brockworth Comprehensive Secondary School7 and The King's School, Gloucester.8 Pegg moved to Stratford-upon-Avon when he was 16 and studied English Literature and Theatre at Stratford-upon-Avon College.9 He graduated from the University of Bristol in 1991 with a BA in Theatre, Film and Television1 and wrote his undergraduate thesis on "A Marxist overview of popular 1970s cinema and hegemonic discourses".6 While there, he performed as a member of the comedy troupe "David Icke and the Orphans of Jesus", alongside David Walliams, Dominik Diamond, Myfanwy Moore, Barnaby Power, and Jason Bradbury.7 Career Pegg in New York City, July 2008 Pegg's early appearances in TV series and films include Asylum, Six Pairs of Pants, Faith in the Future, Big Train and Hippies. Between 1998 and 2004, Pegg was regularly featured on BBC Radio 4's The 99p Challenge. Pegg's other credits include appearances in the World War II mini-series Band of Brothers; the television comedies Black Books, Brass Eye and I'm Alan Partridge; and the films The Parole Officer, 24 Hour Party People, and Guest House Paradiso. He played various roles during the tour of Steve Coogan's 1998 live stage show The Man Who Thinks He's It.7 Pegg at a premiere for Star Trek in April 2009 In 1999, he created and co-wrote the Channel 4 sitcom Spaced with Jessica Stevenson. The series was directed by Edgar Wright, with whom Pegg and Stevenson had previously worked on Asylum, and Pegg wrote the character of Mike Watt specifically for his friend Nick Frost.7 For his performance in this series, Pegg was nominated for a British Comedy Award as Best Male Comedy Newcomer.10 The experience of making a Spaced fantasy sequence featuring zombies led to Pegg and Wright co-writing the "romantic zombie comedy" film Shaun of the Dead, released in April 2004, in which Pegg also starred.7 At George A. Romero's invitation, Pegg and Wright made cameo appearances in Romero's zombie film, Land of the Dead.7 In 2004, Pegg starred in a spin-off of the television show Danger! 50,000 Volts! called Danger! 50,000 Zombies!, in which he played a zombie hunter named Dr. Fell. He played mutant bounty hunter Johnny Alpha, the Strontium Dog, in a series of Big Finish Productions audio plays based on the character from British comic 2000 AD. Pegg also appeared in Big Finish Productions' Doctor Who audio story Invaders From Mars as Don Chaney, and appeared in the Doctor Who television series, playing the Editor in the 2005 episode "The Long Game".11 He also narrated the first series of the "making-of" documentary series Doctor Who Confidential.12 Upon completion of Shaun of the Dead, Pegg was questioned as to whether he would be abandoning the British film industry for Hollywood, and he replied, "It's not like we're going to go away and do, I don't know, Mission: Impossible III", picking the title of an imaginary blockbuster. When the film Mission: Impossible III was subsequently made, Pegg appeared in it as Benji Dunn, an I.M.F. technician who assists Tom Cruise's character Ethan Hunt.6 He reprised the role of Benji Dunn in the 2011 film Mission: Impossible – Ghost Protocol13 and the 2015 film Mission: Impossible – Rogue Nation. In 2006, he played Gus in Big Nothing alongside David Schwimmer.14 The same year, Pegg and Wright completed their second film, Hot Fuzz, released in February 2007. The film is a police-action movie homage and also stars Nick Frost, in which Pegg plays Nicholas Angel, a London policeman transferred to rural Sandford, a fictional village where grisly events take place.15 In 2007, Pegg starred in The Good Night (directed by Jake Paltrow) and Run Fatboy Run directed by David Schwimmer and co-starring Thandie Newton and Hank Azaria. In 2008, he wrote the dialogue for an English language re-release of the cult 2006 animated Norwegian film, Free Jimmy. Pegg received screenwriting credit for this, and Pegg also voiced one of the main characters in the English-language version, which has an international range of actors including Woody Harrelson. Pegg co-wrote the script for a film called Paul, about two young men who encounter a comedic extraterrestrial alien during a road trip across the US.1617 The completed script appeared on the 2008 "Brit List", a film-industry-compiled survey of the best unproduced British screenplays, inspired by the American Black List.18 In those films and in Spaced, Pegg typically plays the leading hero while Frost plays the sidekick. However Paul reverses this dynamic.19 The film was later produced, and was released in 2011. Pegg played engineer Montgomery "Scotty" Scott in Star Trek, the eleventh film in the Star Trek film series,20 released 8 May 2009. He reprised the role in the 2013 film Star Trek Into Darkness and Star Trek Beyond (2016), also co-writing the latter.2122 In 2010 he appeared as William Burke in Burke and Hare, a film directed by John Landis about some Ulstermen who were notorious murderers and bodysnatchers in early 19th-century Edinburgh. His likeness was also used for the character of Wee Hughie in the comic book series The Boys; while this was done without Pegg's permission, he quickly became a fan of the title, and even wrote the introduction to the first bound volume.23 He voiced Reepicheep, the heroic mouse in Chronicles of Narnia: Voyage of the Dawn Treader.24 Pegg and Wright completed the Three Flavours Cornetto trilogy (the first two films being Shaun of the Dead and Hot Fuzz) with their 2013 film The World's End.25 Personal life Pegg married his long-time girlfriend Maureen McCann, a music industry publicist, on 23 July 2005 in Glasgow.2627 Best friend Nick Frost was the best man at his wedding.28 The couple have one child together, Matilda (born 2009).293031 Along with Jonny Buckland, Pegg is godfather to Apple, daughter of close friends Chris Martin and Gwyneth Paltrow.2932 In return, Martin is godfather to Pegg's daughter.33 Pegg's parents and sister briefly appeared in Spaced, while his mother appeared in both Shaun of the Dead and Hot Fuzz. Pegg was awarded an honorary fellowship by the University of Gloucestershire on 4 December 2008.34 Pegg has supported the HeForShe feminist campaign.35 Filmography Film Year Title Role Notes 1999 Tube Tales Clerk Segment: "Steal Away" 1999 Guest House Paradiso Mr. Nice 2001 The Parole Officer Deflated Husband 2002 24 Hour Party People Paul Morley 2004 Shaun of the Dead Shaun Riley Also co-writer 2005 The League of Gentlemen's Apocalypse Peter Cow 2005 Land of the Dead Photo Booth Zombie Cameo 2006 Mission: Impossible III Benji Dunn 2006 Big Nothing Gus 2006 Free Jimmy Odd (voice) Also writer of the English version 2007 Grindhouse Cannibal Segment: "Don't" 2007 The Good Night Paul 2007 Hot Fuzz Sgt. Nicholas Angel Also co-writer 2007 Run Fatboy Run Dennis Doyle Also co-writer 2007 Diary of the Dead Newsreader (voice) Cameo 2008 How to Lose Friends and Alienate People Sidney Young 2009 Star Trek Montgomery "Scotty" Scott 2009 Ice Age: Dawn of the Dinosaurs Buck (voice) 2010 Burke and Hare William Burke 2010 The Chronicles of Narnia: The Voyage of the Dawn Treader36 Reepicheep (voice) 2011 Paul Graeme Willy Also co-writer37 2011 Scrat's Continental Crack-up Buck (voice) Short film 2011 The Adventures of Tintin: The Secret of the Unicorn Thompson (voice) Also portrayed the character via motion capture 2011 Mission: Impossible – Ghost Protocol Benji Dunn 2011 The Death and Return of Superman John Landis Short film 2012 A Fantastic Fear of Everything Jack Also executive producer 2013 Star Trek Into Darkness Montgomery "Scotty" Scott 2013 The World's End Gary King Also co-writer and executive producer 2014 Cuban Fury Mondeo Driver Uncredited cameo 2014 Hector and the Search for Happiness Hector 2014 Kill Me Three Times Charlie Wolfe 2014 The Boxtrolls Hebert Trubshaw (voice) 2015 Man Up Jack Also executive producer 2015 Mission: Impossible – Rogue Nation Benji Dunn 2015 Absolutely Anything Neil Clarke 2015 Star Wars: The Force Awakens Unkar Plutt 2016 Ice Age: Collision Course Buck (voice) 2016 Star Trek Beyond Montgomery "Scotty" Scott Also co-writer 2016 Terminal Filming 2017 Star Wars: Episode VIII Unkar Plutt Post-production 2018 Ready Player One Ogden "Og" Morrow Filming Television Year Title Role Notes 1995 Six Pairs of Pants Various Characters Also writer 3 episodes 1995–1998 Faith in the Future Jools 15 episodes 1996 Asylum Simon Also writer 6 episodes 1997 I'm Alan Partridge Steve Bennett Episode: "Watership Alan" 1997 We Know Where You Live Various Characters38 12 episodes 1998 Live from the Lighthouse Robert Jobson Television film 1998 Is It Bill Bailey? Various Characters 6 episodes 1998–2002 Big Train Various Characters Also writer 12 episodes 1999 Tube Tales Clerk Segment: "Steal Away" 1999 Hippies Ray Purbbs 6 episodes 1999–2001 Spaced Tim Bisley Also co-writer 14 episodes 2000 Randall & Hopkirk Justin Pope Episode: "Paranoia" 2001 Brass Eye Gerard Chote Episode: "Paedophilia Special" 2001 Band of Brothers First Sergeant William Evans 2 episodes 2001 Dr. Terrible's House of Horrible Angus Episode: "Curse of the Blood of the Lizard of Doom" 2002 Look Around You Sleeping Queen's Guard Episode: "Maths" 2002 Linda Green Jay Episode: "Dark Side of the Moon" 2003 Final Demand Colin Taylor Television film 2004 Sex & Lies Radio DJ Television film 2004 Black Books Evan Episode: "Manny Come Home" 2004 I Am Not an Animal Kieron (voice) 6 episodes 2005 Look Around You Handsome Man Episode: "Health" 2005 Doctor Who The Editor Episode: "The Long Game" 2005 Doctor Who Confidential Narrator Documentary series 2005 Spider-Plant Man Frank Matters Television film 2009 Robot Chicken Various voices 2 episodes 2012 Star Wars: The Clone Wars Dengar (voice) Episode: "Bounty" 2012 Room on the Broom Narrator Television film 2012–2014 Phineas and Ferb Various voices 4 episodes 2013 Randy Cunningham: 9th Grade Ninja Pitch Kickham (voice) Episode: "The McHugger Games/McFreaks" 2013 Mob City Hecky Nash 2 episodes Video games Year Title Role 2010 Fable III Ben Finn (voice) 2011 Spare Parts Con-Rad (voice) 2013 Star Trek Montgomery "Scotty" Scott (voice) Awards and nominations Year Nominated work Award Result 1999 Big Train British Comedy Award for Best Male Comedy Award Nominated 2000 Spaced BAFTA TV Situation Comedy Award (shared with Edgar Wright, Nira Park and Jessica Hynes) Nominated British Comedy Award for Best Male Comedy Newcomer10 Nominated 2004 Shaun of the Dead Bram Stoker Award for Best Screenplay (shared with Edgar Wright) Won British Independent Film Award for Best Screenplay (shared with Edgar Wright) Won Peter Sellers Award for Comedy Won Empire Award for Best British Actor Nominated London Film Critics' Circle Award for British Screenwriter of the Year (shared with Edgar Wright) Nominated Online Film Critics Society Award for Best Original Screenplay (shared with Edgar Wright) Nominated 2007 Hot Fuzz Empire Award for Best Actor Nominated 2009 Star Trek Boston Society of Film Critics Award for Best Cast Won Broadcast Film Critics Association Award for Best Cast Nominated Critics' Choice Award for Best Acting Ensemble Nominated Scream Award for Best Ensemble Nominated Ice Age: Dawn of the Dinosaurs Visual Effects Society Award for Outstanding Animation in an Animated Feature Motion Picture (shared with Peter de Sève) Nominated 2014 The World's End Broadcast Film Critics Association Award for Best Actor in a Comedy Nominated Saturn Award for Best Writing Nominated Saturn Award for Best Actor Nominated 2016 Mission Impossible - Rogue Nation Saturn Award for Best Supporting Actor Nominated References 1.^ Jump up to: a b Norman, Neil (4 February 2007). "Simon Pegg: A geek made good". The Independent. Archived from the original on 28 December 2014. Retrieved 11 December 2013. 2.Jump up ^ Day, Elizabeth (17 September 2013). "Simon Pegg: 'My daughter was a blank slate. This little life had never eaten an E-number'". The Guardian. Archived from the original on 1 August 2014. Retrieved 22 June 2015. "As a child growing up in the Gloucestershire village of Brockworth...." 3.Jump up ^ Simon Pegg at FamilySearch.org. 4.Jump up ^ Barratt, Nick (2 June 2007). "Family detective". London: The Daily Telegraph. Archived from the original on 23 January 2009. Retrieved 23 May 2010. 5.Jump up ^ "10 Questions for Simon Pegg". Time. 2 October 2008. Archived from the original on 22 June 2015. 6.^ Jump up to: a b c Cadwallader, Carole (4 February 2007). "A fair cop". The Guardian. London. Retrieved 23 May 2010. 7.^ Jump up to: a b c d e f g Pegg, Simon (2010). Nerd Do Well. London, UK: Random House. ISBN 978-1-8460-5811-0. 8.Jump up ^ "Significant former pupils". The King's School, Gloucester. Archived from the original on 22 June 2015. Retrieved 22 June 2015. 9.Jump up ^ "Simon Pegg profile". Stratford-upon-Avon College: About the College" Alumni. Retrieved 23 January 2012. 10.^ Jump up to: a b "Entertainment | Royle flush in comedy shortlist". BBC News. 1999-11-17. Retrieved 2014-01-14. 11.Jump up ^ "Simon Pegg plays The Editor (Press release)". BBC. 4 May 2005. Retrieved 31 July 2016. 12.Jump up ^ "Do you think Doctor Who Confidential should have been cancelled?". Radio Times. 28 September 2011. Retrieved 31 July 2016. 13.Jump up ^ "Simon Pegg Returns for Mission: Impossible 4". 14.Jump up ^ Bradshaw, Peter (1 December 2006). "Big Nothing". Retrieved 31 July 2016. 15.Jump up ^ Chilton, Martin (19 September 2014). "Hot Fuzz, review". The Daily Telegraph. Retrieved 31 July 2016. 16.Jump up ^ "Pegg set for road trip flick". Metro. 31 March 2008. Retrieved 26 May 2009. 17.Jump up ^ Setchfield, Nick (1 April 2009). "Simon Pegg Exclusive". SFX. Retrieved 26 May 2009. 18.Jump up ^ Thomas, Archie (3 October 2008). "Brit List brings scripts to light". Variety. Reed Business Information. Retrieved 9 October 2008. 19.Jump up ^ "Simon Pegg and Nick Frost Do America". JustPressPlay.net. 20 September 2007. Retrieved 3 January 2011. 20.Jump up ^ Siegel, Tatiana (12 October 2007). "Simon Pegg to play Scotty in "Star Trek"". Variety. Retrieved 11 October 2007. 21.Jump up ^ Bradshaw, Peter (9 May 2013). "Star Trek Into Darkness – review". The Guardian. Guardian News and Media. Retrieved 10 January 2014. 22.Jump up ^ Upadhyaya, Ruchinka (21 July 2016). "Simon Pegg teases the 'idea of the Federation', calls Star Trek Beyond a 'social commentary'". International Business Times. Retrieved 31 July 2016. 23.Jump up ^ Ennis, Garth (2007). The Boys Volume One: The Name of the Game (Introduction). The Boys. Dynamite Entertainment. 24.Jump up ^ "Simon Pegg Replaces Bill Nighy as the Voice of Reepicheep". 25.Jump up ^ "Interview with Simon Pegg". BBC Website. 1 October 2008. Retrieved 1 October 2008. 26.Jump up ^ Harvey, Chris (27 September 2008). "Simon Pegg: hyperspaced". London: The Daily Telegraph. Retrieved 11 December 2013. 27.Jump up ^ "Star Trek star Simon Pegg on his new role as Scotland's most famous spaceman". Us Weekly. 8 May 2009. 28.Jump up ^ "Simon Pegg and Nick Frost: Losers in love". Us Weekly. 5 February 2011. 29.^ Jump up to: a b "It's Shaun of the dad: Simon Pegg reveals baby secret". Daily Mail. 19 February 2009. Retrieved 11 December 2013. 30.Jump up ^ Apodaca, Joseph (22 August 2013). "Simon Pegg talks 'World's End,' quitting drinking for daughter". On The Red Carpet. 31.Jump up ^ Campos, Nicole (15 June 2011). "Simon Pegg's New Autobiography: Well Done, Nerd!". LA Weekly. p. 2link. Archived from the original on 22 August 2011. Retrieved 21 November 2011. 32.Jump up ^ "Chris Martin — Martin + Paltrow Name Pegg As Godfather". Contactmusic.com. 9 September 2007. Retrieved 3 January 2011. 33.Jump up ^ "Simon Pegg Q&A: "If I don't get recognised, I say I'm in Coldplay"". Coldplay.com. 29 October 2010. Retrieved 3 January 2011. 34.Jump up ^ "Actor Simon Pegg receives honorary university fellowship for contribution to arts". London: The Daily Telegraph. 4 December 2008. Retrieved 4 December 2008. 35.Jump up ^ Emma Powell (24 September 2014). "Russell Crowe and Douglas Booth among male celebs tweeting support for". Evening Standard. 36.Jump up ^ "Voice of Reepicheep Recast Once Again as Simon Pegg". 37.Jump up ^ "The Official Website of Simon Pegg". Peggster.net. 25 November 2010. Retrieved 3 January 2011. 38.Jump up ^ "We Know Where You Live". BBC Comedy. Archived from the original on 16 December 2004. Retrieved 18 June 2007. External links Wikimedia Commons has media related to Simon Pegg. Simon Pegg at the Internet Movie Database Simon Pegg at AllMovie Simon Pegg on Twitter Category:1970 births Category:Living people Category:English male film actors Category:English male television actors Category:English male voice actors Category:English male comedians Category:English film producers Category:English screenwriters Category:English television writers Category:English atheists Category:English feminists Category:Male actors from Gloucestershire Category:People from Crouch End Category:People from Gloucester Category:Male feminists Category:Alumni of the University of Bristol Category:People educated at The King's School, Gloucester Category:People associated with the University of Gloucestershire Category:Empire Hero Award winners Category:20th-century English male actors Category:21st-century English male actors